Overdressed
by LobsangLudd
Summary: Aidan is having a little trouble deciding what it is he wants.  Pre Aidan/Josh


Overdressed

Aidan is having a little trouble deciding what it is he wants. Pre Aidan/Josh

Apologies to anyone offended by Aidan's sweeping generalizations. He usually isn't this sexist or insensitive, but as he has pointed out, he is horny as hell.

* * *

Aidan was horny as hell.

It occurred to him as he climbed out of the shower that he hadn't been properly laid in months. As he toweled himself off he pondered the reason for the dry spell. It clearly wasn't _him,_ he surveyed himself in the mirror, he was still hot as hell in his own modest opinion. Really the culprit could only be the needy werewolf he was rooming with. Josh and his board game nights, Josh and his monster movie marathons, Josh and his Thursday night pretending he wanted Aidan to leave so he could watch Grey's Anatomy in peace. Josh was cramping Aidan's style. No matter what Aidan was going out tonight.

What he needed was a trip to Mary Ann's to pick up a hot young coed, he thought as he pulled on a long sleeved Boston College t-shirt. With a firm body and a fun personality (he pulled on a baseball cap). Someone who would chatter away about unimportant drivel and make him forget how fucked up his own life was (found some grungy sneakers under the bed). A college girl was exactly what he needed!

But Mary Ann's was kind of a shitty dive (he paused before opening the door to the hallway). It smelled like cheap beer and urine. Also puke, lots and lots of puke (he took off the hat, it looked stupid anyway). And it would be packed as hell with annoying frat guys, peacocking for each other and talking loudly. Coeds were annoying anyway. They never shut up with their incessant drivel chatter and they always made him buy tons of dumb girly drinks for them (he pulled the t-shirt over his head). College girls were way way overrated.

What he REALLY needed was a trip to Xmortis to pull a goth girl, he thought as he pulled on a pair of black jeans. Those chicks were always up for something freaky and inventive (he chose a black button up). They usually weren't clingy like the coeds could be either (wrist band and a white gold pentagram necklace). They were quieter too, broodier (thick black eyeliner). And a lot of them were _killer_ hot (black knee-high boots). A goth girl was exactly what he needed!

Xmortis let under 21s in too though, and he didn't want to have to face bishop when he got arrested for accidentally providing alochol to a minor (those boots were a little tight, they had to go). He wasn't sure whether or not it was a theme night either and he really wasn't in any condition to be judging the hotness of girls wearing weird costumes (off came the wristbands and jewelry). The music was always so loud there (he pulled off his black shirt). And goth girls could be really weird, too quiet and broody. (he went to the bathroom to wash off all that makeup). Goth girls were a little creepy.

What he REALLY needed was a trip to Abe and Louie's to snag a cougar he thought as he pulled on the clean khakis Josh had ironed for him. Cougars were _wild_ in the sack (he started buttoning up a nice blue pin striped shirt). And he wouldn't have to do any of the work, they would be fighting to buy _him_ drinks (he started digging around for a pair of loafers) And he wouldn't have to field the awkward your place or mine question because cougars always wanted their assignations on their own turf (he started combing his hair). A cougar was exactly what he needed!

Abe and Louie's was pretentious though. And pricy (he kicked off those lame looking loafers). He really didn't need the hostess looking down at him when he was already so tense (he started unbuttoning his preppie shirt). And cougars had a tendency to treat him as if they were indulging a particularly naughty child (he carefully hung the pants back up so Josh wouldn't get on him about it). Cougars were way too high maintenance.

What he really needed, had been craving for weeks, was to go to Paradise and pick up a twink. Aidan went hunting for his tightest jeans as he warmed to the idea. He didn't go gay often but every once in a while he got an itch he saw no reason not to satisfy. Twinks were so energetic (he pulled on a skin tight red t-shirt). With their tight little asses (he pulled on his Kenneth Cole shoes). And their hard smooth chests (a clunky white gold bracelet). And he probably wouldn't have to stay the night (he started gelling his hair into artful spikes). If he was lucky he would pick someone who was up for doing it right there in the back room and he could get home in time to watch The Twilight Zone with Josh. A twink was exactly what he needed!

Aidan checked his reflection one last time and pronounced himself perfect. He grabbed his wallet and his phone (in case Josh needed him) and headed down the stairs to the front door. He was almost home free when he heard a low whistle behind him and a ghostly giggle.

"Looking good Aidan, have a hot date?" Aidan turned to see Josh and Sally lying on the floor, an enormous half finished puzzle between them. Josh flashed him that huge innocent smile "Have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Aidan took in the scene before him, Josh wearing the over-washed three wolf moon t-shirt that Aidan had bought him as a joke, his plaid flannel pajama pants slung just low enough that Aidan saw a sliver of moon-pale skin, with a hot chocolate mustache on his upper lip and about 15 carefully separated piles of puzzle pieces spread around him. "No, I was thinking about staying in tonight. Scooch over."

Josh's smile turned confused but he pulled his feet under him to make a spot for Aidan where his legs had been. "Okay," he pushed a pile of blue pieces in Aidan's direction, "you can start on the sky."

Aidan smiled back and sank to the floor. As he started spreading out the puzzle pieces it occurred to him that this was _exactly_ what he needed.


End file.
